


The whole world at your fingertips

by adotham (Bates)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual John Laurens, Fluff, M/M, Waking Up, in period and somewhat in canon but not completely relatable to musical canon, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/adotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens wake up, holding each other close. These are the thoughts of a founding father, deeply affectionate and deeply in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole world at your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [Inspired by this song. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHXa85SOWtk)

 

_You’ll be an architect so pull up your sleeves_

_And build a new silhouette_

_In the skylines up ahead_

_Don’t be, don’t be afraid_

_Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

_But I promise you I’ll keep you safe_

_I’ll keep you safe_

 

 

Alexander blinks his eyes open slowly, their room still clothed in darkness. With the curtains drawn, it can be any hour; it can be the brink of dawn or the late afternoon. There are very few things in life that Alexander is sure of. He knows that the state is flawed and unplanned, he knows that the world is out to hurt everything they hold dear to them and lastly, he knows that he’s currently holding what could be his entire world.

His entire world is at his fingertips; it’s the warm body half laying on top of him and the curly hair tickling at his chest. It’s the soft huffs of air that sort of tickle. Alexander had many things to be proud of, once upon a time. They’d battled and won. He has the chance to help build the nation up from the ground, make the country safe for tiny feet.

But he won’t. Alexander will refuse to make it safe for just the tiny feet, he’ll make it safe for the bigger ones too, for the ones that have already fought battles and carry the world on their backs.

He has promised that. Alexander promised John he’d help safe their world and help end slavery. It was one cause he’d never forfeit, no matter what happens. One of them can fall or get hurt or perish, Alexander knows it won’t stop him. Even if he would be the one of them to do so. He knows that his desire to help create the world in a way that is safe for those he cares for is strong enough.

“I will keep you safe,” he whispers, brushing a strand of hair out of Laurens’s face. “I’ll make this country safe for you.” He doesn’t know how he deserved this, how he deserved to have this man sleeping next to him, what he did to deserve having this almost bliss.

“Go to sleep, Ham.” It’s whispered against his skin, soft and gentle.

Alexander just chuckles and lays his head back on the pillows. _He can close his eyes again, it will not hurt._ “Only if you stay right here.” Arms tighten around his chest.

“Always.”

Alexander wakes up again to soft fingers tracing circles on his chest. This time, there is light filtering through the curtains, filtering through his lover’s curls, reflecting against his eyes. _John is gorgeous_ is all he can think in that moment, staring down at his smiling lover.

John’s hands were still running up and down his sides gently. For any other, Alexander knows what he’d think and the plans his partner would have for the morning. He’s first to admit, he would be on board. Yet, Alexander knows John from the tiniest of toes to the top of his head. For John, touch is a way to remember, a physical reminder of the mornings they have together, however sparse they might be.

“You’re finally awake,” John whispers into his skin and there is a smile on his lips. Alex wishes that he could muster up the energy to do more than raise his hand and comb his fingers through the other man’s hair, but he can’t. It’s too early, he too sleepy. “It’s almost nine.”

“That’s early,” he says, the same intimate tone lacing his voice, “are you sure you don’t want to sleep more?”

“I’ve been up for a while,” he admits, leaning his head into the touch as alexander’s hand slips down to his face, to cup his cheek and let his fingers trace the gentle outlines of his jaw. “You are so innocent when you sleep. Not even stressed. There’s still ink staining your clothes, but you’re not writing.” John laughs, his own hand coming up to Alex’s face in an attempt to get rid of the ink on his cheek. He ought to say he shouldn’t. He ought to say he’d scrubbed and scrubbed the previous night but it wouldn’t come off. Yet, Alexander enjoys the gentle touches, the innocence of them, so he indulges. Indulges like a man coming up for breath. “How did you even get ink on your face, Ham? Your quill belongs to paper, not skin.”

“It was late, I was thinking.” He had forgotten he was holding the quill. It is ironic, really. Ironic because the letter now resting on his desk is meant for Laurens, it voices all the things he can’t say out right, he doesn’t dare say. “We ought to get up, get dressed. They’ll start to wonder.”

“Perhaps, but I like it here. You’re warm, soft.”

“People have used harsher words to say I’ve been gaining.” He can’t help but laugh. The laughs come so easily when it comes to John. Some days, that still surprises him.

“I like it, don’t change.” John shifts against him yet again, resting his head back on Alexander’s chest once more. It tickles, but Alexander doesn’t say a word, for fear he’d leave. “But we ought to.”

“Come on.” The weight shifts and John is standing up, crawling off the bed. In the morning sun, Alexander almost doesn’t notice some of the scars the battles have left on him, only notices the way he too is looking less like an underfed child and more like a man; more muscular. While he things he will miss the sharpness, it is good to see his clothes fill out yet again.

John extends an arm to him, taking a hand in his and pulling him up. He even presses a gentle kiss to it before rudely pulling him up further.

“It’s time for us to be grown men.”

“Maybe,” Alexander says before pulling John close, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Again and again. “Maybe, I want to be a silly teen for just a while longer. No responsibilities, no wars. Just games left to play.”

“Alexander,” John sighs but he’s smiling, so he knows he’s safe. “Please. Get up with me. Let’s eat breakfast.”

“Your wish is my command. John?” John stops walking, just looks up from where he’s already making his way to the chair with his clothes. They have no modesty around each other anymore, there is no need. Both parties know what is happening and what is not. Alexander would hate to cut himself short from such beauty. “There’s a letter on the desk, read it.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

_John_

_Don’t be afraid. I know this war is far from won now the battles are over; we are only now raising this country up from its ruins._

_My man, the stars have tried everything to keep us apart. They won’t no longer. Not a single day am I willing to step away from your side. Let’s not meet side by side in battle, but let’s meet in walks in nature, as you hold so dearly. Show me the beauty in trees, let me see what you can see in the greens._

_John, you’re a painter and you perhaps, paint my world. Paint it in the brightest colors. I cannot promise you anything. I cannot promise the British won’t come back or this newfound freedom won’t go south._

_What I can promise you is this; a place by my side. A place by my side and a hand in congress. Use me as a voice and I promise I will never cease fighting for the freedom of slaves. Never will I turn a blind eye to what you hold dear._

_This world is young. Oh so young, but we will raise it from the ground, together. I will do my utmost best to keep you safe, until my dying days._

_Forever yours,_

_Alexander_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend going through a rough day. ♥ Misha, if you read this here, I want to say that there is so little I can do. There's words I can say and attempt to help you through a rough day, but it won't be enough. So have this, have fluff, have light heartedness. ♥ I hope it's enough.


End file.
